Twilight Bandits
by angelofdeath67
Summary: Roxas doesn't remember who he is...beaten and broken he is found by the Bandit Tribe run by the fabled Bandit Queen by one of her sons. Soon...he discovers not everything is what it seems...and that he might just like the people here...or a person here.
1. Character Info

**Angelofdeath67: The basic information on each character, I'll update this as new characters are added…that are important in any way or characters become important lol The wonderful cast of this…story? Movie? Whatever, they filled this stuff out… but Sora did Roxas's…which I corrected my writing indicated by (blahblahblah)**

_~Character Info Sheet~_

Full Name: Sora J. Akuni

Age: 16

Sex: Boy

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Blue!

Body: …defined? **(slim)**

Height: 5'10"

Weight: average? **(135lbs)**

Clothes: Folded Tunic, short sleeved. **(Dark blue in color)** Dark Blue shorts, knee length. Fishnet tights stopping at the ankle. Dark colored zori. Around waist is a black belt containing medical supplies **(gauze, sutures, needle and thread, scalpel, some herbs for pain, ect.)**

* * *

Full Name: Roxas **(I'll fill the rest in later)**

Age: 16? **(yup)**

Sex: Only with Sora **(Male)**

Hair Color: Blonde

Eyes: Most adorable blue!

Body: Skinny

Height: short? **(5'6")**

Weight: Light **(126lbs)**

Clothes: Black, short sleeved yukata with dark grey vertical stripes. Yukata stops at knees. Small, black cloth around his waist to hold the yukata closed. Open toed shoes, black. **(think naruto's shoes only black…like Gaara's in shippudden)**

**

* * *

**

Full Name: Yuffie S. Akuni

Age: Young **(****34****)**

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue-Green

Body: Slim, toned

Height: 5'3" **(5'1"…no I will not just give you those 2 inches -.-)**

Weight: Light **(****105lbs****)**

Clothes: Sexy ass clothes! **(A black, long sleeved Yukata. Fishnet tank-top underneath. A dark purple sash on her waist and the Yukata's skirt part is open on the sides, ending a little below the knee. Black shorts that end mid thigh. Dagger wrapped to her right leg with bandages. She wears similar shoes to Roxas.)**

* * *

Full Name: Vanitas E. Akuni

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Blue-Green

Body: Muscular bitch!

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 180

Clothes: meh, who cares **(Same outfit as Sora's only midnight blue instead of just dark blue (nearly black in color) and his shoes are dark blue versions of Yuffie's and Roxas's. He has a belt as well, but its filled with smoke bombs, knives and other weaponry. He carries two identical swords, sheathed, strapped on his back.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Angelofdeath67: Hello probably homosexual boys and rabid yaoi fan girls, I just want to reiterate that the characters will no doubt be acting in an ooc fashion AND I don't own **

**Kingdom Hearts or its characters…because people under the age of 18 wouldn't be able to play it then O.O Yes…its rated M for future stuff…but its fine not as M for now…but later **

**the lemon bunny will probably come along…so if you want…you can choose who is seme…I might not listen but meh…it'll help me decide :D Now on with this crap I laughably call a **

**story.**

(_And yes…the entire story will be from Roxie's point of view switching to Sora's point of view when noted :D_)

Roxas: Don't call me that!

Sora: I think its cute!

Angelofdeath67: Both of you pipe it so they can get on with the story!

~And so it begins~

_~Roxas~_

I'm in the forest…but it feels different from before. The soft and grainy feel of the dry earth is rough against my palms. I want to open my eyes, but my lids feel heavy…like something is

pressing against them. I try and push myself up off my position on the ground…but find I have no strength to do so. I hear whispers around me, little voices in my ears…male by the tone.

There is a calming air around it when you know that you're not alone.

I listen and hear it, a solitary voice directed at me…so sweet and innocent sounding. The person can't be bad right? It chirps in my ear, soft and caring. "Are you awake?" it asks, the

melancholy tone warm and soothing. I feel a sharp pain, sitting up violently, the world still dark, my eyes still closed. It hurts….IT HURTS…my body feels like a rag doll, scratched and

tortured in pain…more like a voodoo doll then. My chest burns hot, and my head feels like I've smacked it into a tree a few thousand times…hammering again and again and AGAIN!.

I hear the voice again, hushing…cooingly lightly,"Shhhh, just lie down," the voice says sweetly, "I'll take care of you." It says calmly and sincerely. What happened to me…where am I…who

am I…what…what is going on… I turn my head towards the location of the voice, muffled voice saying sadly, "Who…am I?" It hurts…this pain of not knowing…not knowing anything…do I

know who this is helping me…does he know me…is he some kind of kidnapper? No…he's to nice to be that…but…what is going on…! The voice coos at me, I hear the sadness in his voice

like daggers inside of me. "Shhh, just rest for now… just rest." I obey…I don't know why but…I feel safe here…with this boy. And then…everything stops…still black..still dark…asleep.

_~Sora~_

I look sadly at the boy, his condition is awful…cuts and bruises all along his torso…freshly cut little paper thin slices. It must really hurt for him…his pale skin making them pop even more. I

sigh heavily, just watching him sleep, he wasn't in pain when he slept. I looked outside the little structure we were in, everyone was going about their daily business as usual in the camp.

I might as well say this now…I am with this camp…the bandit camp where the Bandit Queen rules…my mother in fact. I look back down at the beautiful boy, his golden locks messed with

dirty, his eyes bandaged just above his nose. I look sadly down at him…he is so beautiful…but in so much pain it breaks my heart.

The boy stirs a bit, hands gripping at the dirt again, "Sleep…you need you rest.." I whisper softly to him, trying my best to reassure him… it was the least I could do. I look at him, his

breath becoming more mellow as he drifted back off into sleep. Someone enters the tent shaped area. I look over to see my brother…Vanitas. "How's the boy?" he asks with a bit of a

smirk…only vanitas would find this situation funny. I look over to my brother…the pride of the bandit clan…proud warrior and best fighter save for our mother. "A little better I think…" I say

to him, a little hope in my voice, "he'll be fine…I think." True I was no fabled warrior as my brother, but I wasn't useless…the best medic in the camp…despite my meager age of 15. Vanitas

nods, "Good, I'd hate to see your little crush die." He says with a little smirk, teasing me as always. I pout a little, frowning at him, "Shut up Van!" I yell at him…he always made fun of me…

its what brothers do best.

I look back down at the boy, a small pained look crosses his face for an instant and it twinges at my heartstring. He doesn't remember anything…who was he… I didn't know…but I wanted

to know…is that bad? Maybe Van is right…maybe I do have a little crush on this boy…he is pretty cute. I shake my head, no…he's injured and alone…you can't do that to someone who's

already so hurt and sad…maybe we can be friends at least…maybe.

I sigh a little as Van leaves the tent, looking back down at the boy I let my hands ghost over his torso…covered by wrappings for the cuts. His cute little belly button was still free…all the

way down the seam line of his pant. I would admit this to no one else..but this boy…I LIKE him. I'm not one to go around labeling gay or straight…but for me…I guess I would have to go

with the first. I've never thought about anyone in that way…not once…but this boy…he's different…special.

I see him stir a little more, wiping the chocolate locks from my face, putting my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "everything is going to be fine," I whispered to him…his body tensed a

little under my touch…its to be expected…but it still stung a little in my heart. Best leave him be for now…*sigh*

_~Chapter End~_

**Angelofdeath67: Tell me what you thought of the first chapter *evil grin* Don't worry…it'll get better later…this is pretty much just the foundation for the rest :D**

**Roxas and Sora both gulp.**

**Angelofdeath67: psh, you boys know your gonna have some fun ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Angelofdeath67: Hello again probably homosexual boys and rabid yaoi fan girls (spare me .…I'd rather not die because you dislike the fiction T-T), I just want to reiterate that the characters will no doubt be acting in an ooc fashion **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters…because people under the age of 18 wouldn't be able to play it then O.O Yes…its rated M for future stuff…but its fine not as M for now.**

**The lemon bunny will probably come along eventually…so if you want…you can choose who is seme…I might not listen but meh…it'll help me decide :D Now on with this crap I laughably call a chapter…and yes…I got lazy and time skipped to a little while later…so sue me.**

Sora: Awww, poor Roxxie T-T

Roxas: My name isn't Roxxie!

Angelofdeath67 hits Roxas on the head.

Sora hugs Roxas and kisses his head.

Roxas blushes.

Angelofdeath67 takes a picture and magically makes the chapter start.

_

* * *

_

~_Into the Hall_

~

~_Sora_~

I guess its time to face the beast today…well…maybe I'll do it later. No! If I don't do it now I'll keep chickening out…some bandit prince I am. I walk into the tent with the boy, smiling as I gaze upon his sleeping form. Its been a week since he's gotten here…since we found him lying on the floor of the forest during a raid. I don't understand why they kept him… but he looks so much like…never mind.

I let my fingers brush up against his face, bandages still over his eyes and forehead. They should be able to be taken off in a week or so…I think. My thumbs ghosts over his cheek, a pleasant look on the boys face. A soft groan escapes his soft lips, his body must be in pain as he tries to sit up. My hands reach under the small of his back to help him. I whisper to him, "Sorry…did I wake you?"

He shakes his head at me, his body leaning towards the small tent wall. I smirk at this, he's so cute when he wakes up. The boy yawns, even that is cute…so not the time for these thoughts…got to get him up. I sigh, wishing I could spend some more time just watching him…but alas it is not to be.

"Come on, we gotta get you up and ready," I say cheerfully to him. He just nods, probably still half asleep. "You have to go meet… the queen…" My voice trails off, mother doesn't like it when Vanitas or I call her mother outside of the family…it creates an illusion of informality with the common bandits…I never understood that either.

I grab his hand, trying to help him up with all my strength…its not that he was heavy I'm just not that strong compared to the other people in the clan. I loop his arm around my shoulder, he hasn't walked in a while and still isn't recovered…no doubt he has trouble walking after all. Hush…that's the reason…not that I wouldn't mind being close to him…a small blush tingeing my cheeks. I'm so glad he can't see right now…more time for me to do the looking anyway…ignore that.

We slowly make our way to the courtyard, where all people, aside from brother and I, go to seek the council of mo… the Bandit Queen. It's a nice little area we have, surrounded by the forest away from the cities of the country. We can do pretty much as we please with our land, our own little kingdom. An interesting tidbit, we are one of only three of the old clans left in the bandit world…well maybe not that interesting. I sound like a nerd.

The giant, wooden gates open to us and there sit's the bandit council…headed by the Queen. I help the beautiful boy to the center to stand before the council. I dare not look at mother…her voice cuts through the air like a knife. "The council is now in session," she say, her voice cheerful and happy. Yeah…she's odd…but she's my mom so maybe I'm bias?

~_Roxas_~

This place is so strange…it smells of meat and pine all the time. For some reason I can remember those scents but not my past…my name…anything? Its so weird…I don't even remember what I look like. The kind voice took me to the strange place, he seems nice…I think? There was this utterly chipper voice calling this to in session or something…no idea what that means.

"Alrighty, now So-ra," the woman says in a sing-songy voice, "what have you learned about our little guest?" Her voice was…not annoying but…creepy? I think that's the word…creepy.

"Yes my Queen," the sweet voice says, clearing his throat nervously, "He was found in the woods by Vanitas and his men broken and bleeding. From what I've gathered he has amnesia brought upon my the traumatic incident and blows to the head he has suffered." He sounded so professional…weird.

"Oh dear, I know all that Sooooora…I mean his name…age?" the chipper voice rang again. I could hear something by my head…scratching his head perhaps? I leaned my head on his shoulder, I was practically doing that with my entire body anyway.

"Um…umm…" the sweet voice stammered, "n…no..nothing my queen…he doesn't remember…" He gives a fake little laugh, nervous perhaps?

~_Sora_~

Okay…so nervous is an understatement…severely understated in fact. It was bad enough that I had to hold the boy up…but now he was practically embracing me…it took all I had not to turn beat red… have to think with my big head…not the little one after all. All these question…bleh.

"…" the boys mumbles something I can't hear. I lean my head towards him, feeling his breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine. I bite my lip…its all I can do to not scream and kiss him. He's just so cute!

"huh?" I ask dumbly…wow…way to harp on yourself Sora.

"My…name…" he says quietly, whispering in my ear. "I…remember…Ro-x-as." I blush a little as he says his name into my ear…nothing more pleasant sounding to my ears…or my pants apparently. I shift a bit so no one can see.

I look towards my mother, "He says his name is…*gulp* Roxas." I must sound like such an idiot, mother raises her brow at me…oh shit…her it comes. She jumps out of her seat, giggling like a little girl, "ROXAS!" She runs right up to us and looks the boy over, "He's a fine young man…very cute," she says, mumbling a bit. She looks at me a bit, whispering, "Wouldn't you agree dear?" I blush heavier at this…stammering a little.

She just giggles a bit, "Oh I jest dear." She…cartwheels away…back to her seat. "Well, I think we should have the boy stay with Sora until he is healed and then we can decide what to do with him…all agreed?" She looks to the other council members nodding to her. "Good, than meeting adjourned!"

Well…that went better than expected…we walk back to my room/tent thingy. I lay him down quietly, smiling as he drifts off to sleep…he's just so cute!

~_Roxas_~

I think…its weird that I remembered my name…but there is something else I remember…but its still fuzzy…a face? Maybe…I don't know…but maybe I'll find out eventually.

~_Chapter End_~

* * *

**Angelofdeath67: Well…its not moving along super fast but not super slow either…its just right xD**

**Feel free to guess who his mom is…its not that hard but I'll give you…a cookie if you want? Probably just a mention in the story. I have decided I'm going to do a little contest later in the story for an OC design. Winner gets honorable mention and their OC in the story…yay? Meh…I need a nap.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys…well no doubt mostly rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read this crap xD)**

**Well...thing is my computer failed so I have to redo all the chapters I had done…and the flash drive I had as backup got smashed on the street -.- it's just not been my week. So I'm starting to rewrite them so they won't be updated regularly this or next week until I get situated…especially with the exams I'm going to have this and next week…so yes…I will update…or I'll try to but don't expect a Saturday Sunday Monday trio like I plan on later.**

**Saturday will be either of the Kingdom Hearts ones alternating each week.**

**Sunday will be Love at First Light every week.**

**Monday…well will be one-shots and requests…always feel free to request me personally or in your review…and yes I might do contests but…when and for what have yet to be decided LOL**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts…as stated before because of many things that would be different…yes…new chapter headers here too \o/**

**Oh and congrats to il2swim57 for getting it right first lol it is Yuffie…shocker you win… a cookie…jk you get a cheesy little one shot if you want…just message me with pairing and story ideas if you want if not…well than you have your name mentioned LOL**

**On with the story **epic magical poofy thingy and shiz****

**~The Growing Darkness~**

_Yuffie POV:_

Aww, that blonde boy is pretty cute…looks like my little boy has a crush…kind of creepy he looks just like…well never mind. Time for the meeting! **fist pump** now that the boys are gone of course we can get down to the real business…the Ju Tang tribe. I looked over to the other council members, "Council, I'm sure you know why I called you all here…" I say seriously.

They all nod their little heads…they smell of fear…it makes me giggle a bit. I narrow in on the one who looks like he's going to piss himself. It takes all I have not to burst out into laughter…they act like I'm going to castrate them! I'm not that tough of a queen am I? Naw, they are just being pussies. The youngest member of the council…a young girl with blonde hair is the first to speak…seems that the little girl is the only member with balls here…I find this amusing.

"The Ju Tang tribe…correct?" she says sweetly…oh so adorable, she's like a little doll. She's like the daughter I always wanted…though Sora is a close second…oopsie, poor So-ra, he's just so cute but to…well you get the idea.

"Yush!" I nearly scream, hands on my hips now. "Their disappearance is most troubling… have you sent a scouting party Mansex?" I eye the gold eyed man with a smile…I have him wrapped around my little finger. He sighs upon hearing his name called.

"Yes my queen, the report from the party indicates that the entire tribe was wiped out…men, women and children alike," Mansex says… and adds quietly, "…and my name is Xemnas…" because he thinks I can't hear…so I pretend I don't…I'll just make him clean the horse stables later…bwahahaha. Hmm…I feel the need to stand on my hands…so I do. I turn so I am facing the council of course.

"Well…most unsettling and all that jazz…any idea on what whacked the tribe?" I ask the group, eyes looking at the blonde girl…Namine I think her name is. She seems to be the smartest one on this council of idiots…besides me of course. I laugh audibly…they probably think I'm crazy…and that's just how I like it!

"In my opinion…it's probably the same thing or things that killed of the Wu Xing and Hikari tribes…I believe they are wiping starting to wipe out these smaller tribes before taking on the great bandit clans…" She says calmly, rather quietly…she reminds me of Sora's little friend from the Cha Lin tribe…Kari or Kikiri or something like that…who cares…she's probably a slut…that's what Cha Lin tribe women are. Ooopsie, ohohohoho shouldn't say that.

"I agree…let's get more feelers out and see what we are up against…they will probably come after the Cha Lin, Goa Li, or us in the future." She eyes the group of middle aged men…and Namine, "Get to it!" I say snapping my fingers…now that they run off…what to do…oh! I know what to do! I'll go spy on So-ra and his little crush! Handspring and a smooth flip over the wall…doors are for wusses after all…and I sneak to the tree by the tent where Sora and his little crush are…so cute!

_Sora POV:_

Is it wrong just to watch him sleep? So peaceful and cute…it's so hard not to just lie next to him, caress his fair skin and hold him. Yeah…so I kinda fell for him…like unnaturally hard…I don't know why but…I feel so warm and happy right now…it's weird. He shivers a bit…his sleeping face looks…sad…like a lost, lonely child. It makes my heart ache…like I want to cry for him…but I don't. I brush his blonde hair with my fingers, my eyes gazing down on him.

And…then it happened…the day that will be remembered forever…uber material for my dreams. I grab his hand lightly, it's so warm…I bring my other hand to his face…it's so soft…glowing even under the bandages around his face…I feel something…he rolls in his sleep…right onto my lap! Head laying there…it's amazing how much will power it takes not to…get excited…well…apparently I don't have enough of it.

I'm so glad he is asleep so he doesn't see my issue…well feel my issue because of the bandages…I should take them off soon…I've had to change them every few hours…better wake him up…in a few minutes.

_Roxas POV:_

I see something…in my head…it's a face…that smiles at me…two faces. They seem so happy…so carefree…who are they…one with blonde hair… one with raven. Who are they? I wish to know…it feels so sad…like I'm lost and I can't breathe…like something is crushing me before I feel the jolt of reality… "S...o…r…a" is all I can mumble…it's that kids name right? Why do I know it…why?

"Oh, good," I hear Sora's voice say, sweet and caring as usual. "Your awake…I've got to take a look at your bandages…you mind?" His voice seems to be caring…that genuine kind of concern you don't hear from many…its sweet. I just nod my head a bit dumbly…my voice is still rather strained…hoarse and annoying to talk with.

"Now…when I take of these bandages…your vision might be a bit blurry but just try and keep your eyes open okay? So I can check your eyes and see how they are doing." Sora says…it sounds like he knows what he's doing…so I trust him…but I don't know why. I feel his hands on my face…I feel a bit flushed…headache perhaps? I've been getting a lot of those since I've lost my memory…but this one is more pleasant…and not splitting my head open on a wall painful.

"Okay, they are off…now tell me what you see…" he took the bandages off? Nothing looks any different…it's still dark…black…I don't see anything. It's all dark…there's no light…its gone…I can't see anything at all!

"I see…" I start…but the hoarse words get caught in my throat. I feel tears start to well up a little bit…I don't see anything…but the words don't come…silence is all that escapes my lips. "I…I…I can't…" Warmness flows down my cheeks…and I feel a warmness envelope me…something strong and safe and warm…and it's like all the hurt is flowing out.

"It's okay…its okay…" Sora says reassuringly. I nuzzle my head into his neck…tears still flowing…that's right...it's going to be okay…I have a friend…I have someone to help me…Sora…I don't understand why…but I trust him…and it makes everything hurt less.

And I drift off…still in darkness…sleep…but I'm safe…I'll alright... and I hear myself mutter, "Sora…friend…" I can nearly hear the smile and glow I'm sure were on his face…minus the concerned part of him of course.

"Yes...I'm your friend…" Sora says kindly…allowing me to sleep…it's so warm…I don't let go…don't want to let go.

_Sora POV:_

He called me friend…well…it's a start…but in the back of my mind it yells…nags. He'll never like you like you like him…you're the freak…you're a freak. He'll hate you if he finds out the truth…and in some way…Sora believes that little voice. Friend…it'll hurt less this way.

_Yuffie POV:_

So cute! I feel bad for the kid…you know…can't see how cute my little So-ra is…but hey, they are pretty cute together. I blame Aerith…her and her yaoi fangirlness has rubbed off on me! I look back…its strange…I thought I heard something… a rustle of leaves…like someone moving in the forest behind us…well…maybe I'm just hearing things…best leave it alone for now…probably just an animal anyway.

_Mysterious POV:_

I giggle as I rest on the forest floor, "Is it done sister?"

"It is done my sister…they are suspicious but they do not know who we are…or of our true intentions…" she says, licking her lips.

"Very good…now…let's get the preparations ready…three down…four to go." I say, giggling… its time they learned of our presence…heh…when we say so. That woman could be a problem though…I think she sensed us…doesn't look like she followed though…hmm…this might be more interesting than I thought… that woman is quite good.

**Angelofdeath67: It's done! For now….lol who is the mysterious POV lol…what has been happing to the other tribes…what happened to Roxas…ect. I'll answer em eventually unless I feel like being an uber bitch xD pray I don't.**

**Roxas: Nuu…I can't see!**

**Sora: Nuu, you can't see me!**

**Sora realizes something…he can know look at Roxas whenever he wants because Roxas won't know.**

**Sora stares intently at Roxas…undressing him with his eyes.**

**Angelofdeath67: Please do that when I have a video camera!**

**Roxas: Do what?**

**Angelofdeath67: Nothing…just sit there and look cute blindy.**

**Roxas does this.**

**Angelofdeath67 is pleased.**

**Well…questions time…for a Kingdom Hearts One Shot! \o/**

**The best (I feel) supported answer will get a one-shot with any two kingdom hearts people…within reason…I do not do most pairings with Saix or Mansex-sensei because they are creepy xDDD so try not to pick them.**

**Question: Sora Seme or Roxas Seme in the contexs of how I've set them up so far. Please give reasons beside I like Sora seme or I like Roxas seme ect. Use examples from the story…it will please me xDD **disappears in a flash of light****


	5. Chapter 4

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys…well no doubt mostly rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read this crap xD)**

**MelodyOfSadness! Congrats, one one-shot for you! (for being the only one who answered xDDD 3) Just message me with the details (a prompt, pairing, and a preferred rating (T, M, ect)**

**Just so you are reminded: I don't not own Kingdom Hearts, those bastards at Square Enix do D: just teasing, I love you guys ;P**

**Onto the story~**

**~Leaving the Nest~**

_Yuffie POV:_

Today is the day! Little Roxxie is well enough to walk around camp! Of course little So-ra is going to escort him everywhere! Yay! SO CUTE! Ooopsie, I should be doing my work…heh…off I go!

_Sora POV:_

I'm taking Roxas around the camp today so he can get used to life with us. Maybe he'll meet some friends too! A twinge of jealousy in my heart for a second, but I shrug it off. Roxas pulls himself up, still sore and injured. I look at him with worried eyes, "Here, let me help you!"

He waves me off, getting to his feet after a little bit of a struggle. I sigh a bit in relief, and smile at him. He moves his arms out in front of him, pale hands landing on my shoulder. I blush a little at the contact…so glad he can't see that! He slings his arm around my shoulder to steady himself…still not used to walking. I happily put my arm around him to support him.

"Ready to go?" I ask sweetly. He gives me a nod, and we start out of the tent slowly. Today is going to be a good day!

_Roxas POV:_

It stings to walk, but it's nothing compared to the pain I was in before. It's more than bearable. I'm kinda glad to hear all the noise of the camp, I don't like it quiet…it kinda scares me…when its quiet I don't know if I'm alone or not…I've found myself not liking being alone.

Sora's really warm, which is nice considering it's not that warm outside. A little breeze makes me shiver involuntarily. I hear the rustle of our feet on the ground, Sora's voice picking up.

"Are you cold?" He questions, a faint hint of worry in his voice. I just nod at that, hearing people talking near us. I tilt my head at the sound, a small laugh emanating from a female voice.

"So who's your new friend So-ra?" the voice speaks, a faint giggle following. A grumble from Sora confuses me…was this a friend of his or something?

"Selphie…this is Roxas, the one nii-chan found," Sora says a little irritated. Its kinda cute…I think… Something brushes against my arm, and I wince involuntarily, my body going numb. I can't explain it but…it just felt…wrong.

Sora seems to notice this, his warm breath whispering in my ear, "You okay?" His melodic voice asks, and I dumbly nod in response. Maybe I would tell him about it later…that is what friends do correct?

"Well nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Selphie!" The girl screeches, her voice a little annoying. She seems nice enough though. Sora nudges me a little, I don't get why…and then I hear a smack of flesh on flesh…strange.

_Sora POV:_

Epic face-palm! I totally forgot Roxas can't see! I look at Selphie, shaking my head no as she reaches her hand out to shake Roxas's. Of course…being the dummy she is…can't keep her mouth shut.

"Well, be rude why don't you!" she pouts. Roxas tilts his head at this…so cute! He tilts his head up at me, blue crystals and all. It makes me so happy…to peer into those eyes…but it makes me so sad…because they can't peer back at me.

I look at Selphie, "Um…Selphie…Roxas…he can't exactly…he's not being rude it's just…" I stumble…not exactly sure how to phrase it. Roxas rests his head on my shoulder…my face going read…making me unable to finish the sentence. Roxas closes his eyes…he's probably tired from walking…

"Blind," Roxas says simply, a little catch in his throat…I'm not sure if the others caught it though. Selphie looks at him sadly, instantly looking uber apologetic.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I…I didn't know!" she says apologetically. Roxas just puts on a small smile to show that he forgave her. She smiles back at him…and then looks back. "Oh crap! Wakka!" She shouts to the boy near us.

The tanned boy looks back at us, "Yah?"

"Sorry guys, I gotta go help Wakka with the preparations!" she says, bowing to us. I just nod, oh that's right…that's coming up soon. She runs off, grabbing Wakka by the arm and dragging him away. I just laugh a little at that.

_Roxas POV:_

What's this…I hear this weird sound…it's like a ringing in my ears…so odd. I lean into Sora more…my body is tired…I need to rest. Sora seems to get this, setting me against a tree he sits by me. I can almost hear the smile on his face when he speaks.

"Looks like Selphie like you, she's nice," he says proudly…weird. Yes…though she did seem rather nice. I turn my head towards Sora's voice…and something odd comes out of my mouth…I don't understand it fully myself.

"It's coming…" I say…not understanding the words that come out of my throat… Sora sounds confused…

"What's coming?" he asks me, confusion evident in his voice. Warmness flows down my cheeks again…I can't…I don't…understand this feeling…I…

"I…don't…I…" I mumble through sobs, feeling Sora's warm embrace fall onto me…it's so nice…it feels safe.

_Yuffie POV:_

What…was that? I look over my shoulder, squinting my eyes a little. Mansex looks over at me. "Something wrong my Queen?" He asks in his fake kind tone.

I just shake it off, "It's nothing…" A strong wind blows over us…I don't like this…it feels cold…damn.

_Mysterious POV:_

"Hmm…it seems they have more than one there…this could be interesting." I grin at this…most fun indeed.

"I say we attack now!" my sister speaks; I shoot her a cold look.

"No…we have to wait and see…in time…they will fall…but now we must prepare our attack on THEM…for we strike at dawn."

**Angelofdeath67: It's done! Lol, more of the mysterious pov \o/ lol nice. We get to meet some of the other bandit peoples xD isn't that nice. Relatively short chapter...more next time :P lol Question time?**

**Question: What's 2 + 2 = ?**

**Reward: I might laugh at your ingenious answer or at your utter stupidity…oh a reward for you? Eh, I'll mention your name for stupidity or ingeniousness: P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Angelofdeath67: Greetings again boys…well no doubt mostly rabid fan girls (but I still love you guys…since you…ya know…read this xD)**

**The Admirer…er person…dude…girl whatever xD. That was very wonderful and ty J for your compliments. I know…I can't stand that fangirl drawl! . Its like…really!**

**Just so you are reminded: I don't not own Kingdom Hearts, those bastards at Square Enix do D: just teasing, I love you guys ;P**

**IKR! I Updated! Its hard finding time to…well not really I am just REALLY LAZY! XD; so yeah…woosh.**

**

* * *

**

**Sight for the Sightless**

Yuffie POV:

Something's coming in the air tonight…a cold, dark wind. I don't like it! Hmm…now to come up with some kind of plan…can't depend on my band of idiots now can I? I swing down from the tree I'm currently hanging in. "Now…what to do?" I ask myself. I stand on my hands, it always helps me think after all. Distant stares upon me…no doubt from newer people here…most everyone else is used to this.

The slate haired idiot comes towards me, rubbing his hands together like its cold…its like sixty degrees out! "Whatcha need Zexxie!" I say sweetly, childishly…its to keep the idiots off guard for when I'm serious of course. I give an audible laugh, causing the book nerd to smirk a little….SUCCESS!

"Um…the…they…the visitors are here," he said with a small smirk on his lips. He was never without that book…its probably porn! I have to steal it sometime to find out. I nod, arching my back to land back on my feet, brushing myself off. "Great…where are they?" I ask…the man pointing to my tent….awesome.

I cartwheel to the tent, peaking inside…ugh…play nice time. I open my arms out wide, "Kairi dear! How are you?" I say with enthusiasm…I just wish I could kill the bitch, it would be so much easier…damn political shit. After a light hug exchange and boring small talk we get down to business.

"So…where's Sora?" she asks…of course she'd want to know. After all she probably only tagged along for that reason…her father wasn't even in the tent! Probably has his fat ass in the food tent already! Remain calm…these idiots I have to be nice to or war breaks out…ohohoho.

"He's over in his tent with a new member of the tribe, you remember where it is?" I ask…knowing full well the whore does…damn them…C.L. tribe is full of idiots and whores! Ohohoho…what was I talking about again? Oh right…what to do! The girl has already left the tent…thank Arui!

Now…I should find the fat leader and talk to him about this business…their help is better than no help at all at least! I cartwheel away from my room…weeeeeeeeeheeeeeeee.

Sora POV:

Roxas looks so peaceful…he's finally able to be out of the medical tent now…but since he still needs to be watched he gets to stay with me! Score! I sounded like my mother…weird…love her to pieces but she's strange.

I brush the blond hair from his forehead, a small smile present on my lips. It feels so soft to my touch. I place the back of my palm to his forehead…it's a little warm but its probably not a fever…just shock from everything that's been happening physically and mentally. I look up to see someone poking their head into the tent…Kairi? I put my index finger up instinctively to make sure she doesn't talk loud…Roxas is sleeping after all.

I get up from my spot next to the boy, ushering the girl out of the tent so we can talk without disturbing the blond…but so I can still be close enough in case he wakes up and needs me…not that…he needs me…or that I want him to need me…right? I look to Kairi, smiling at the girl. The first words out of her mouth are…not what I expect…I expect a hello and a hug as usual.

"Is that…Ven?" she says eyes wide as she looks at me. I look down…reminded of someone lost…someone lost that we cannot find…someone we all miss. I shake my head at the girl.

"I…I don't think so…he's not Ven…I can just tell…" I say quietly…memories of all of us with the elder boy…growing up with. I look at Kairi, a sad look also present on her face. We all miss him…we probably always will…he was like a brother to us all.

I turn my frown upside down into one of my famous smiles to try and brighten the mood, "So not that I don't like seeing you Kai…but why are you here?" I ask…after all its rare to see her anymore since her tribe was forced to change locations during the last war.

"Oh…your mom and my dad are here for some big tribal meeting and all that so I decided to tag along so I could see you," she said smiling at me. I grinned at that, brushing the back of my head with my hand. We have been friends for a long time…nothing more. I had heard she had a thing for my brother but…I know he doesn't give her the time of day.

"Oh really? You know what its about?" I ask…she was more in the loop than I am after all. Mother doesn't tell us anything…its strange…I've been calling her mom or mother more often in my head…as opposed to the Queen or my queen or something of that sort.

"No idea…but its probably something big…" she starts, eyes drifting to the tent,"…so who is he then?" I look back at the tent as her eyes trail to it.

"His name is Roxas…that's about all he remembers…also…he was hurt pretty bad when he was found…his eyes seem to be permanently damage…blind," I say…that was pretty much all I knew actually. She nodded with every word I said, crossing her arms.

Roxas POV:

Warmth…life…light…black…all I see is black all the time now. I'm falling…falling…free fall, eyes closed. I feel myself slowing down, a light sound of water surrounding me…waves crashing against a shore. I feel myself being pulled towards it…voices in the sea. They whisper…whisper…whisper but I can't make out what they say.

I feel sand beneath my feet…warm between my toes as cold water rushes over my bare feet. I feel naked…exposed…the cool breeze washing over me as my body moves deeper into the icy water. I open my eyes…the dark sky greeting me…the moon…the stars…over the cold, black ocean. A light shines upon me, the ocean clearing where I touch…this is so surreal…so odd.

I feel myself being pulled under by something, wrapped around my ankle…before I'm greeted again with darkness. My body turns, the ground below me cold…dirt…voices outside. One is peppy…warm…it flows over me…"Sora". I hadn't even realized I'd said it out loud until the shuffling of the tent was audible.

"Your awake…I'm glad," he said sweetly…the warmth of his voice rushing over me…his warmth rushes over me…it feels so nice…but there is this coldness that enter the tent…bitter and barren. The iciness cuts through me like a blade…a dagger in my head and heart. I shiver a little at the feeling…it feels dark…truly dark.

"Sora…" came a different voice…female no doubt from the sound of it. It was…I didn't like that voice.

"Oh right…Rox this is my friend Kairi…Kairi this is Roxas," came the sweet tone of Sora. Its always warm when he's here…even his voice is like an addiction…its like a warm blanket that wraps around you.

"Nice to meet you Roxas," she says to me…it feels fake…I don't know why but…I don't like this girl. I just nod my head, putting on a small smile…though I'm not sure if its at her since I'm not exactly sure where she is.

I turn my face towards the warmth, leaning my head onto something warm…hair brushing against my cheek…probably his shoulder…it feels nice.

Sora POV:

I can't help but blush when he puts his head on my shoulder…not that I mind…but it was in front of Kairi…heh…but it feels so nice. I look over at Kairi…rubbing the back of my head. There was a hint of something in her eyes…it was kind of scary.

The wheels in her head were turning…I didn't like that…like when she made Riku confess his love for me…I turned him down of course because I didn't like him like that but…the fact she could do that to Riku of all people…who you had to pretty much torture to death to get anything out of him…she was one scary girl!

Yuffie POV:

I look around at the other four leaders of the tribes. "Alrighty, lets get this started…your all aware about the attacks right?" Of course the idiots knew…even they weren't that misinformed. I waited for the nod from each of them…and then went on with business.

"Well… I fear they are after the Five…" I say, serious tone and all…I'm so proud of me! There was an audible rolling of the eyes from some and panic in others.

"Please, the Five? That's just not possible!" came to voice of one.

"I do agree…what use would anyone have of that?" came a feminine voice from the pink haired man.

"But if it is true…then we are doomed!" came the fearful voice of the fat man.

"Yes…its not a good thing…we need to track down the Five before they can get to them…are you willing to help?" I said firmly, staring intently at each member. Some shifted in their seats…its funny that I'm the most intimidating member here…despite being the only female and one of the younger leaders.

"What would you have us do?" came the fat ones voice.

"You cant be serious!" came the feminine voice of the pink haired man…outraged at the idea. I glare him down as he sit back…seriously…no balls here at all.

"I'm sorry but its been on good authority that this is true…so we need to find them…now!" I say, growling a little.

"Who's authority," came one of the voices, a consensus nod of the rest to the question. I open my mouth…but shake my head. I really shouldn't have to tell them! These idiots…who do you think I'm talking about! Ohohoho…never mind.

"Who do you think? The only one left of those three…" I say, the idiots. There is a consensus with the plan after that…idiots. "This is what we'll do…"

Roxas POV:

I feel my hand being pushed towards the girl's with Sora's help…a hand shake of sort. My hand touches hers…its like ice in my veins. There is an audible intake of breath…and then its like something hit me…like someone smacked me into a tree.

Darkness…and then…a girl…she's running…running through the woods. But she can't run fast enough, she trips…over a root of a nearby tree. There is darkness following her, she doesn't stand a chance…and then…something steps in front of her…and the darkness dissipates…so odd.

I feel myself being pulled…back to reality. My breath is ragged…its so weird…what was that? Sora's voice cuts through the confusion…warmth enveloping me. "Are you alright!" he asks. I nod in response, my breathing coming back under control. There is something in my head…I don't understand it…it comes out without warning.

"…Casso…" comes my voice, though I don't know what it means…or anything like that.

Mysterious POV:

Hmm…so it seems I was right…now…we can let the real fun being. "Sister…go now." She nods to me, obedient as always. Its about time we made our presence know…time for number one.

**Angelofdeath67: It's done! Lol, more of the mysterious pov \o/ lol nice. We get to meet some of the other bandit peoples xD isn't that nice. Alrighty, confused? Good…well now we meet Kairi…what is her connection to this…who is that girl…and what/who is the Five? And yes…Marluxia is one of the leaders…just to clear that up.**


	7. Authors Note

**Angelofdeath67:** People still read this?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh you're still here?

Well I've actually been working on a new chapter...

Just not of this story. I've been to obsessed with Wiccan/Hulkling aka Billy/Teddy of Young Avengers fandom. Plus I'm lazy and working.

So... yeah... I might actually post a chapter.

Now I feel bad because authors note updates always piss me off so... yeah. If I don't feel like finishing the story at the very least I'll upload my plot chart for what would have happened so I don't just leave you guys with nothing. I'd feel super awful doing that.

Well... bye?


End file.
